Кенарий
Изумрудный Сон (дух) Gates of Sothann, Святилище Малорна, Гора Хиджал, Firelands | occupation = Властитель Леса, Высший Друид, Защитник Изумрудного Сна, друид и полубог Рощи Повелитель Рощ |фракция = Нейтральный | titles = Сердце Земли, Владыка Лесов |пол = Мужской |расы = Полу-Олень Полубог (Друид)|персонаж = Полубог, Хранитель Рощи, Друид|отношение к другим = Леса Калимдора и Круг Кенария |статус = Активный (Восстанавливается) |родственники = (Мать), (Отец), (приемная мать), , и (сыновья) , (внук), (внучка), Дети Кенария |наставники = Изера |ученики = Малфурион Ярость Бури (thero'shan), Xarantaur}} Кенарий '''- владыка лесов и покровитель всех друидов. Один из самых могущественных и влиятельных полубогов на Азероте. У него две матери: Элуна и Изера. Кенарий тесно связан с Изумрудным Сном и его жителями, включая Диких богов. По большей части это связано с тем, что его отец был Диким Богом, а его приемная мать Изера была хранителем Изумрудного Сна. История Рождение и детство Как дитя Элуне, лунной богини и полубога Малорна, Кенарий унаследовал глубинную связь с миром Азерота и населяющими его существами. Таурены хранят легенду о появлении его на свет. Элуне родила Кенария, но оставила его Малорну, т.к. родившееся дитя было близко смертному миру и не могло быть с ней. Когда весть о рождении Кенария разнеслась по Изумрудному сну, Изера тут же обратила свой взор на него. Сопровождая его во снах, она обучила его множествам секретов и стала, словно матерью для него. Прознав об этой связи, старшие расы Азерота усомнились в паре мать и сын. Малорн знал, что он не сможет правильно ухаживать за сыном, поэтому был не против их отношений, в осбенности, что Изера приняла Кенария, как своего собственного. Кенарий полюбил пышные леса зеленого церства Изеры. Его часто можно было найти в бесконечных снах, где тот наблюдал либо за Азертом или его созданием, либо за тем, что могло быть, будь всё иначе. Полубог вырос красивым и мощным созданием, объединением небес и земли. У него было много власти над силами природы, которую он унаследовал от своего отца Малорна. Он породил много детей. Его дочери известны как феи - дриады и его сыновья в качестве мудрых Хранителей Рощи , или просто «Хранителей», в том числе хранителей Ремула, Орданус и Зэтар. Согласно одной эльфской легенде, centaur был гибридом и сыном Кенария, когда как в другой легенде говориться, что это был Зэтар и принцесса Theradras, и согласно Бранну Бронзобороду, у magnataur была связь с Кенарием. Также Кенарий утверждает о своём родстве с ночными эльфами, но никогда не говорил, каким образом. Таурены верят, что самая первая и известная связь с разумными рассами была именно с ними, и что они первые познали путь друидизма. Ещё бесчисленное количество веков тому назад, ещё до рассвета истории, они помогли восстановить Кенарию естественный баланс в мире. Nethaera предполагает, что в то время таурены были первыми, кто открыли друидизм - вера тауренов в мифологии. Однако в настоящее время,большинство тауренов воспринимает эту вера как ложь. Это объясняет столь различные точки зрения тауренов и друидов ночных эльфов. С этой точки зрения, они научили Xarantaur пути друидизма. Ночные эльфы Когда ночные эльфы впервые изучили Колодец Вечности, любопытство привело их к встречи и дружбе с рядом могущественных существ, в том числе с Кенарием. Полубог полюбил ночных эльфов, и он провел много времени, обучая их природному миру. Под его руководством , ночные эльфы создали мощное сочувствие к жизни леса древнего Калимдора и наслаждались гармоничным балансом природы. Со временем, однако, ночные эльфы все чаще обращались к космическим энергиям Колодца. Кроме того,быстрый рост цивилизации ночных эльфов неизбежно привел к созданию новых зданий и дорог. Большие лесные массивы исчезли. Спокойные лесистые местности превратились в развивающиеся города, а большие деревья были деформированы и скручены в формы, которые будут лучше служить жилищами ночных эльфов. Ночные эльфы теряли контакт с природой.The Warcraft Encyclopedia/Cenarius С течением времени ночные эльфы всё меньше стали уделять время Кенарию, что очень его расстроило, попутно дав осознать, что все его труды с эльфами были напрасны. Он покинул земли ночных эльфов и решил уважать их выбор, даже не смотря на то, что он был отличным от его мнения. Начиная с этого момента, Кенарий отступил в глубины дикой природы, и всячески избегал контакта с разумными расами, пока те не начали сомневаться в его существовании. Первый друид Тысячелетия спустя, Малфурион наткнулся на легенды, ссылающиеся на некого таинственного Кенариуса. У Малфуриона всегда было большое почтение к природному миру, когда как ночные эльфы уже давным давно перестали интересоваться подобным. Он поведал об этих легендах своему двоюродному брату, Иллидану, и своему близкому другую, Тиранде. Эта троица ночных эльфов решила, что это будет захватывающее приключение и отправилась на поиски Кенариуса, хотя они не верили в существования полубога ещё больше, чем кто бы то ни был. Незадолго до этого, рассеянные растения и животные Азерота принесли весть об этих троих эльфах Кенарию. Удивленный и заинтригованный, Кенарий находит этих троих и заглядывает в их сердца. В Малфурионе он увидел большую надежду, которую составляло ум Кенария. Смеющееся трио было потрясено молчанием, когда Кенарий вышел из тенистой чащи. Он представил себя и предложил им друидское искусство. Они с нетерпением приняли предложение. Малфурион оказался быстрым и талантливым учеником, а вот его брат был неуклюжим и очень нетерпеливым. Тем временем, Тиранда уже была новичком в сестричестве Элуны и поэтому посвятила себя богине больше всех остальных. Кенарий знал, что только Малфурион станет друидом. Вторжение Пылающего Легиона Малфурион добился значительного прогресса в своём обучении, но перед этим его посетило тревожное видение. Он беспомощно наблюдал за тем, как Высокорожденные злоупотребляли силой магии Источника Вечности. Видение помогло ему ещё сильнее убедиться в том, что Королева Азшара и её высокопоставленные заклинатели вызовут катастрафу, если кто-то не вмешается. Малфурион рассказал о своих опасениях Кенарию, который был очень сильно этим обеспекоин. Даже так, ночные эльфы поняли, что уже поздно, что либо делать. Демоны вышли из королевского дворца и начали уничтожать всё на своём пути. Так началась Война Древних. Когда кризис был разрешён, Кенарий научил Малфуриона всему, чему только только мог, а затем отправился на поиски других полубогов Азерота. Им была не привычна мысль о том, что нужно работать вместе, и как результат, другие полубоги не поддавались ни на какие убеждения со стороны Кенария, пока наконец не поняли, что пора действовать. Они выдвинулись на фронт и сразу увидели, что война идёт полным ходом. Весьма быстро Кенарий оценил обстановку на поле боя и тут же отправился с другими полубогами к лидеру армии ночных эльфов, капитану Джероду Песнь Теней. Ошеломлённый капитан с радостью принял предложение о помощи, и это сыграло свою роль в войне. Утрата thumb|Архимонд ломает шею Малорна.Реагирую на новую и мощную угрозу, огромная демоническая армия перенаправила свои силы на полубогов, и вскоре те были разбиты. Кенарий был очень сильно ранен и в то время был окружен Малорном, который отбросил силы нападавших от своего сына своими мощными рогами. Ночные эльфы вступили в бой, тянув за собой бессознательного Кенария. Малорну удалось провести демонов на какое-то время. Однако, когда появился Архимонд, он вступил в бой с Малорном и сломал ему шею. От произошедшего Малфурион впал в ярость, и вызвав корни из земли, напал на лорда демонов. Когда растения обвили демона и начали его душить, Архимонд был вынужден телепортироваться, чтобы сбежать. Изера была опечалена смертью Малорна, и её слуги помогли осторожно войти Кенарию в Изумрудному сон, где зелёный драконы занялись его ранами. Несмотря на его горе и на последствия от ран, Кенарий вышел из Сна вскоре после Великого Раскола, поскольку он мог ощущать, как кричит земля о помощи. К своему ужасу, он обнаружил, что Иллидан Ярость Бури создал второй источник вечности. Джерод Песнь Теней оставил наказание Иллидана на Малфуриона, который считал, что это будет сверх безумием оставлять Иллидана на свободе, при его то безрассудном стремлении к власти. Таким образом, не без помощи Кенария, Малфурион запечатал своего брата в обширной подземной тюрьме Кургана, чтобы тот оставался бессильным и беспомощным до конца своих дней. Проклятие Воргена thumb|Малфурион атакует Кенария. Когда Малфурион обнаружил the lupine Pack Form, слепая ярость Голдринна переполнила его, и он напал на Кенария. Кенарий запечатал Малфуриона под Даралниром в Изумрудном сне, где его ярость утихомирили. Затем Малфурион запретил всем друидам использовать Pack Form. Позже, когда Ralaar Fangfire и Druids of the Scythe стали первыми воргенами, Малфурион попросил у Кенария совета о том, как ему стоит поступить с падшими друидами. На что тот ответил, что он не всегда будет рядом и не всегда ему смогут задавать вопросы, поэтому нужно быть самостоятельным. С благославением Кенариуса, Малфурион и несколько других друидов встретились на Лунной поляне и установили Круг Кенария, чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу с Альфа Прайм. Уединение Ночных Эльфов Тиранда Шелест Ветра, теперь верховная жрица Элуне, внедрила новые радикальные изменения в общество ночных эльфов. Она организовала новую, исключительно женскую армию, Часовых, и постановила, что они будут нести слово Сестричества Элуне. Благородство и колдовство отныне считалось позорным прошлым. Тем не менее группа Высокорожденных под руководством Дат'Ремара Солнечный Скиталец не изъявила желания отказываться от практики тайной магии. После длительного и тщательного обсуждения этого вопроса, Тиранда и Малфурион приняли трудное решение: изгнать своих дерзких родственников. После их депортации, оставшиеся ночные эльфы сознательно отошли от остального мира. Покров тумана спустился на весь континент, окутав его присутствие от матросов. Между тем, Кенарий обитал вблизи Лунной поляны на горе Хиджал. Его сыновья, известные как Хранители Рощ, наблюдали за ночными эльфами и регулярно помогали Часовым поддерживать мир на этих землях. Даже скромные дочери Кенария, дриады, стали появляться всё чаще и чаще. Кенарий обучал ночных эльфов путям леса, а друидизм стал широко распространен среди мужчин. После входа друидов в Изумрудный Сон, Кенарий помог Тиранде и Часовым во время Длинного Бдения. Он и его дети, Хранители Рощи и их сестры-дриады, помогали патрулировать леса из Лунной поляны. Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos Новая раса пришедшая на Калимдор Время шло, и вот на земли Азерота ступила новая раса: орки, чьей родной планетой был Дренор. Под влеянием демоном, орки, будучи мирным обществом шаманов, стали кровожадной Ордой. Они вели войну с людьми на Восточной части королевства и убили множество других существ во время Первой и Второй войн. Кенарий и ночные эльфы не стали прерывать своё уединение, ведь они ничего не знали о событиях, которые произошли за пределами Калимдора. Вторая война весьма плохо закончилась для орков, и Орда была разбита. Незадолго до третьей войны появился новый орковский вождь: Тралл, который переформировал Орду и перевёл своих орков через море, чтобы основать свою родину на Калимдоре. У этой новой Орды не было желания вести дальнейшую войну. Орки просто хотели оставить человеческие земли позади и найти место, которое могли бы назвать своим домом. Убийца полубога thumb|Громмаш Адский Крик, стоящий над мёртвым телом Кенария. Никто с распростёртыми объятиями не приглашал орков на Калимдор. Даже не смотря на то, что в рядах орды больше нет колдунов, орки орды Тралла всё ещё носили несмываемую метку Пылающего легиона на своих душах. Кенарий, будучи существом, настолько плотно связанный с природой, что чувствовал малейшую порчу, предположил, что орки в Ясеневом лесу были разведчиками легиона. Кенарий убедился, что орки опять встали на путь сражений, и повёл отряды, состоящие из ночных эльфов,дриад,химер и трентов, чтобы противостоять незваным оркам. Это, по иронии судьбы, и стало тем самым ключевым моментом, которое вернуло клан Песни Войны обратно на службу к Маннороту, а также восстановило их связь с мощной магией , которая изначальна связывала их с легионом. Во главе с Громмашем Адским Криком, орки испили воды из проклятого колодца и упивались резней со вновь вернувшейся демонической силой. Поборов сверхъестественную ненависть и ярость, Громмаш и его воины выступили против Кенария и его союзников. В конечном итоге оркам удалось победить силы полубога, а Громмашу убить Кенария. Минутами позже, перед Адским Криком и его войском предстал Маннорот и поработил их, ведь выпив его крови, они вновь попали под его контроль. Ночные эльфы и множество других созданий, включая Изеру, оплакивали трагичную смерть Кенария. Смерть Кенария лежала на руках орков, и для разгневанных эльфов было неважно, были ли они испорчены демонами или нет. Это лишь укрепило видение эльфами орков как диких и зеленокожих (хотя на тот момент у них была красная кожа) существ, являющихся для них только врагами. Когда Малфурион рассматривал возможность создания союза с силами Тралла, которые в прошлом были отличными союзниками в борьбе с плетью, Тиранда яростно выступила против такой идеи, отмечая тот факт, что Кенарий был убит орками как доказательство того, что отныне они наши враги. Дух Кенария в Изумрудном сне После поражения, дух Кенария вернулся в Изумрудный Сон, и в его пределах ощущал сражение на горе Хиджал. Набираясь сил, Кенарий видел орков защищающих нордрассил рука об руку с ночными эльфами и людьми, и это не могло не вызвать у него восхищения. Даже не смотря на всё кровавое прошлое Орды, они были союзниками, борющиеся против сил легиона, а также они были защитниками земли (и это не смотря на своё поражение от рук отца Гарроша). Поэтому когда Кенарий и орда вернулись вновь защищать мировое дерево от минувшей опасности, орда предстала в его глазах в новом свете. World of Warcraft Подсказка к действиям Кенария пришла из диалога его сына Ремулуса и духа Малфуриона, когда игроки заканчивали специальный квест. Это обьяснило, что Кенарий помогал Малфуриону в сражении с кошмаром, терроризирующий Изумрудный Сон, который в последствии привел к раздору среди аспектов драконов. Cataclysm Кенарий вернулся с Малфурионом в Катаклизме, чтобы противостоять силам огненного повелителя, Рагнароса на горе Хиджал, в самом конце он помогал в его уничтожении игроку, Малфуриону и Хамулу. Нападение на Огненную передовую Кенарий появляется в Святилище Малорна, когда игрок завершил всю сюжетную линию Хиджала (если не выполнить эту линию квестов, то Кенария не будет в святилище). Наряду с Хамулом и Малфурионом он помогает победить Рагнароса в Огненных просторах на героической сложности. Квесты В Хиджале, Кенарий начинает следующие квесты: *Тайны пламени *Хранитель врат *Повелитель Огня Легион Кенария, будучи тесно связанный с Изумрудный Сном, был осквернён Кошмаром и являлся одним из боссов кошмарного рейда. После поражения Кенария, Малфурион взял паузу перед своими обязательствами, чтобы подлатать своего наставника.Beta and alpha footage, ingame voice files. Внешность Тело гигантского существа напоминает крест, где нижняя часть лося совмещается с верхним торсом мужского ночного эльфа. Стоя совершенно неподвижно на четырех сильно мускулистых ногах, создание это излучает безмятежную уверенность. Его тело светится успокаивающим зеленым светом, который странно контрастирует с суровым взглядом на лице. Известные цитаты Война Древних *"Ты совершил то, на что способны лишь немногие. И это чуть не стоило тебе жизни". *"Ночные эльфы стали более высокомерными. Они присвоили то, что им не принадлежит , чтобы проникнуть туда, где они не должны находиться. И хотя они не собирались вторгаться в мою обитель, я решил заставиь их сделать это, чтобы преподать урок манер и благочестия". Warcraft III *"Кто посмел посягнуть на эту древнюю землю? Кто посмел вызвать гнев Кенария и ночных эльфов?" *"Да начнётся битва!" *"А сейчас, мои воины, очистите эти земли от варваров! Я буду наблюдать за вами из леса". *"Тебе не победить меня, я - сердце этой земли!" *"Я сокрушал ваш вид в прошлом, сокрушу и теперь!" (принял орков за демонов). *"Прислужники демонов, вы все погибните!" :Кенарий': ''Демоны хорошо сделали свою работу. Твои создания кровожадны и вероломны как никогда. '' :'Гром Адский Крик: Орки свободны, полубог! :Кенарий': Так ты себя успокаиваешь? Во что бы ты ни верил,ты не лучше чем тот , чья проклятая кровь течёт по твоим венам. :'Гром Адский Крик': ''Будь ты проклят! ;Приветствия *Враги природы должны быть разбиты. *Мы -стражи этой земли. Статы Кенария на 10лвле в Warcraft III * 4000 хп (+340% к обычному Хранителю Рощи) * 1000 MP (+59% к обычному Хранителю Рощи) * 111-167 дальний урон хаосом (+193% к обычному Хранителю Рощи) * 4 божественной защиты (-34% к обычному Хранителю Рощи, но божественная защита пропускает только атаки хаосомThough the game states that "divine armor only takes damage from chaos attacks", standard attacks do manage to inflict a small amount of damage to Cenarius (damage reduced to 2% before applying reductions from armor). The Bladestorm ability does not have its damage reduced by divine armor, but it is on a somewhat long cooldown. Thus, it is possible to kill Cenarius without drinking from the corrupted Fountain of Life, by hitting him with a tremendous number of standard attacks quickly enough to exceed his high rate of regeneration. (One way to do this is by luring him into attacking a massive number of towers.) However, killing him this way does not allow you to diverge from the storyline; the level simply ends in victory and the cut scenes go on as if you did in fact drink from the fountain. ) * Аттрибуты ** 53 Силы (+66% к обычному Хранителю Рощи) ** 20 Ловкости (-29% к обычному ХРанителю Рощи) ** 63 Интеллект - Основная характеристика (+50% к обычному Хранителю Рощи) * Способности ** Entangling Roots (урон и недееспособность цели) ** Сила Природы (превращает деревья в энты) ** Аура Шипов (дальние воины врага получают на себя часть урона от своего же оружия) enemy melee units attacking units with this buff receive a percent of their attack damage back to them) ** Покой (хилr) ** Циклон (делает цель недееспособной) (отсутствует у обычного Хранителя Рощи) Галерея File:Malorne - Elune family tree.jpg|The family tree of Cenarius. File:Cenarius face.jpg|Cenarius as seen in Warcraft III. File:Cenarius3.jpg|Cenarius as seen in Warcraft III. File:Cenarius_burning.PNG|A burning statue of Cenarius, seen near the beginning of the Terror of the Tides campaign. File:Cenarius_color.JPG|Cenarius, as seen in Shadows and Light. File:CotW Cenarius.jpg|Cenarius, as seen in Curse of the Worgen. File:The Invasion of Kalimdor.jpg|Grom Hellscream stands over Cenarius' corpse. File:Cenarius TCG Alt.jpg|Cenarius in TCG Мелочи * Имя Кенария, скорее всего, произошло от латинского "Centaurus" , что означает "Кентавр", особенно учитывая анатомию героя и его связь с кентаврами. * Также имя могло произойти от кельтского бога природы, лесов, плодородия и охоты Кемунноса, кльоый часто изображался с оленьими рогами, как и Кенарий. Кемуннос также почитается нео-друидами, почитался и древними друидами. * По какой-то причине, Кенарий вручил Мантию Кенария стражу Онаейе. Изменения в патчах * * Ссылки Внешние ссылки en:Cenarius de:Cenarius es:Cenarius fi:Cenarius fr:Cenarius pl:Cenarius Категория:Хранители рощи Категория:Изумрудный сон Категория:Заклинания природы